shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Rose
Introduction Jane Rose is a swordswoman and the second most powerful member of the Harlequin pirates, as well as the second in command. She is the former slave of the world noble, Saint Augustus , who was killed by John Jango de Triezieme , the captain of the Harlequin pirates. Appearance Jane has a very slight figure, and appears small compared to the rest of her crew. Her build has something vaugely unusual about it, and she is suprisingly tall despite being slender, leading some to suggest she has some Shandian ancestory. She has dark midlength hair that just reaches her shoulders, and suprisingly pale skin. Outside of battle, Jane wears a close fitting long sleeved dark red outfit, with a vaugely floral design. If she has the chance before a fight, she will create a sleek suit of black metal armour using her Devil fruit abilities. She often carries her sword, the Durandal, slung verticly down her back. Her left shoulder has a complex swirling tattoo on it that also covers part of her arm, completely obscuring the Tenryubito brand she bore as a slave. After the Timeskip, Jane wears a more elaborate top which is Shandian in design. The patterning of it is feathery rather than floral, and it has wing like flaps at it's back. The sleeves are mostly seperate from the top itself, and her shoulders are exposed, including her tatoo. She also wears a pair of Aviator's goggles. personality Jane appears at first, from the tone of her voice and overall demeanor, to have a more subdued and serious personality compared to the rest of her crew, although she has just as great a sense of humour as the others. Normally she is relatively laid back, and has a love of unexpected developments. However she suffers from extreme trauma due to years of slavery, and as a result sometimes reveals a much more scarred and vulnerable side to her character. She often suffers from nightmares of her time in Mariejosis, which leed to this change in personality. In battle she displays an almost earie calmness, as well as an extreme focus that many swordsmen have found intimidating. Abilities and Powers Jane Rose, through considerable determination and extremely intense training, has become an extremely skilled Sword wielder and fighter. She has been shown to be quite capable of holding her own against many powerful opponents, and often defeats them with little effort. It is generally acknowledged that she is powerful enough to be an extremely threatening pirate captain in her own right, as one would expect from John Jango de Triezieme's strongest ally. Swordsmanship Jane has a natural tallent for wielding a sword, and has become very proficient from both training with John Jango, as well as practicing on her own against marines and other pirates. By studying several exotic and esoteric forms of swordplay, and adding in her own personal ideas, she has created a very formidable style of fighting that apparently uses every inch of her body to support her attacks, delivering powerful foccused strikes from one or more swords. On more than one ocaision these attacks have cut clean through entire rooms, easily earning her reputation as one of the most powerful Harlequin pirates. Physical Strength Despite her appparently weak build, Jane possesses extroadinary strength, easily surpassing most pirates. Her strength exceeds that of all of her fellow crewmates Save John Jango, and has made her an extremely powerful combatent in her own right. Agility Jane shows great agility in her fighting, and often moves around her enemies with accrobatics while delivering blows. Notably, her swiftness is such no opponent has ever drawn blood or inflicted a wound in a fight against her (although some have been able to disble her by other methods). Endurance As Jane rarely fights without armour, and has not yet been seen to take a blow full on, it is unknown how resilient she is. However, she has often been seen fighting under circumstances where many swordsmen would simply be overwhelmed, for instance in one battle plowing through dozens of marines with minimal effort. Weapons Jane Rose carries the Durandal, an ancient weapon constructed during the void century. it is a two handed broadsword with a thick heavy blade. It has become slightly tarnished due to its great age, and is for the most part dull in appearance, save for the hilt, which is extremely elaborate and decorated with a gold metal. The weapon amplifies haki, allowing it to project a formidable defensive and offensive force in combat Devil Fruit Jane Rose was at some point during her slavery fed a paramecia devil fruit known as the tengatai tengatai no Mi . It allows her to generate and control a black metal, which she refers to as darksteel. this fruit is in effect very similar to Mr 3's wax power. Objects created using this power are fluid and can be easily molded by her until she solidifies them. once solidified, darksteel becomes many times stronger and harder than ordinary steel, but can no longer be molded or reshaped, unless the construct she forms has a hinge or is segmented in some way to create a joint. She uses this power to generate most of the weapons she fights with on demand, such as bladed tonfa or an axe blade attached to her foot. Haki Busoshoku haki Jane has tought herself to use busoshoku haki, and uses it quite frequently in combat. Chanelling it through her sword, Durandal, causes it to manifest as a gold glow, as well as becoming much stronger Relationships Crew Jane feels quite a strong conection to her crew. As she was born into slavery under the Augustus familly, she had never known a true family. However, the crew show her genuine kindness, and act as an adoptive familly for her, in place of the one she never had. John Jango Jane is extremely loyal to John Jango de Triezieme, partly out of gratitude to him for rescuing her when she was a slave. after their first meeting, she saw him as her next owner, rather than considering herself a free person. While this faded over time. she still habitually refers him as her "master" ocaisionally. However, their relationship is more akin to that of a brother and sister, although which is the elder tends to alternate. Sometimes Jango is something of a mentor to her, and other times she trys to curb some of his less sane ideas. She once remarked that Jango was the first kind man she ever met, and it is clear that she trusts him more than anyone else she knows. Sally Harper Out of the other crew members, Jane gets on particularly well with Saly Harper, who is like a little sister to Jane. The two are often seen together outside of battle, and Jane is often acompanied by either John Jango or Sally. Quotes Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:void weapon user Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User